Marions nous!
by I Can Talk
Summary: Parce que même les samourais ne sont pas à l'abri...  Receuil d'OS, plus ou moins humoristiques - voir pas du tout -, sur le thème du mariage dans SDK. Couples divers, hétéro ou non.
1. Famille LucioleYuan

**Titre :** Famille

**Auteur :** I Can Talk

**Genre **: Romance, Yaoi

**Couple :** Luciole X Yuan et allusion à Angelica X Shinrei.

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, encore une fois, à part l'idée générale. Et peut-être le petit ami fictif d'Anna ?

**Note :** * fan * Lulu et Yun-yun vaincront ! ( Cette phrase marche également avec les déclinaisons « Lulu et Akira » ou « Lulu et Akari »…Ou même « Lulu » tout court )

* * *

><p>Luciole fixa d'un air absent l'insecte devant lui, parcourant mentalement, une fois encore, la liste des possibilités qui s'offrait à lui. Il y avait d'abord Ian, la mère de Yuan, mais comme elle était morte, il avait écarté l'idée. Alors il avait songé à Anna, mais il ne voulait pas être avec une femme qui lui faisait peur et qui s'amusait à dessiner des animaux sur des bols, c'était décidément un drôle de hobby. Il y avait également Angelica, mais Shinrei semblait avoir eu la même idée que lui, et avant lui (ce qui le mettait considérablement en rogne). Sinon, pourquoi les aurait-il retrouvé caché dans la forêt en train de s'embrasser comme si l'apocalypse devait se produire demain ? Et puis, elle n'était pas son style, si jamais on considérait qu'il en avait un, le maître du feu étant plus attiré par les cheveux blancs et les yeux rougeoyants (bien que ça, il ne se l'était pas encore avoué). Il restait donc Marian et Lilian, mais Luciole ne cessait de les confondre, et il ne faisait certainement pas le poids à tous les autres jeunes Mibu qui essayait en vain d'attirer l'attention des jumelles…De toute façon, elles étaient trop jeunes. Et il ne voulait pas mourir démembrer par Anthony, ou même Julian et Yuan, qui aurait sûrement déjà fort à faire avec Shinrei. Il soupira de dépit.<p>

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Luciole tourna le regard, et fixa intensément Yuan, qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui. En effet, ce dernier ayant aperçu son disciple, malgré un bâton à la main et une chenille en vue, immobile, il lui avait fallu peu de temps pour comprendre que quelque chose clochait.

« Keikoku ? » Reprit-il, presque gêné de l'insistance avec laquelle il le fixait.

« Yun-yun… C'est vrai que si je veux vraiment faire parti de votre famille, je dois en épouser quelqu'un ? »

L'interpellé manqua de s'étrangler, bien que flatté (Son p'tit clou voulait-il à ce point faire parti de la famille ?).

« … »

« C'est Shinrei qui me l'a dit. »

« Eh bien, tu fais déjà parti de notre famille, sentimentalement parlant…Mais Shinrei a tout de même raison. »

« Ah. »

Dépité, le plus jeune reporta son attention sur sa chenille, et ne se sentant pas l'envie de la taquiner, il lâcha son bâton et se laissa tomber sur les fesses. Yuan leva les yeux au ciel.

« Keikoku… »

« Il n'y a aucune fille qui m'intéresse. Anna est effrayante, Angelica embrasse Shinrei, et je ne veux pas passer après lui, beurk, et…» Avoua-t-il.

« ANGELICA ET SHINREI QUOI ? »

Oups, songea Luciole, presque désolé pour son demi-frère. Yuan se leva d'un bond, furieux, avant de se calmer. Non, tout d'abord, il devait se conduire en tant que maître, et aider le blond à faire le point sur ses pensées. Shinrei se prendrait la raclée de sa vie, **après**. L'ex-sage se mordit la lèvre, choisissant avec soin ses mots.

« Keikoku…Tu n'es pas obligé d'épouser une fille… »

Un silence tendu s'installa, et Luciole se tourna soudainement vers lui, avec sa tête des illuminations. Il sauta sur ses pieds. Yuan espéra un bref instant…

« Oh, c'est vrai ! Je vais demander à Anthony ! »

…Avant de tomber à la renverse, la mine totalement défaite. Il s'apprêtait à pleurer sur son sort comme une gamine en manque d'amour, quand une silhouette lui cacha le soleil. Il sentit une main habile défaire son bandeau, et une autre le faire glisser le long de visage. Le regard brûlant, et quelque peu amusé, de son élève se planta dans le sien.

« Je rigole, Yun-yun. » Chuchota-t-il à son oreille, avant de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Et avant de s'abandonner totalement à son côté instinctif, Yuan se dit que non, quoiqu'on en dise, Luciole n'était pas aussi idiot qu'il le faisait croire.


	2. Fou AkariYukimura

**Titre :** Fou

**Auteur :** I Can Talk

**Genre **: Romance… Et c'est considéré comme du Yaoi ?

**Couple :** SURPRISE ! Non, je rigole. Akari X Yukimura et allusion à KyoXYuya.

**Disclaimer :** Forcément, rien ne m'appartient.

**Note :** J'adore ce couple. En fait, j'aime la plupart des couples avec Akari (trop peu représentée !), sauf le AkariXKyo. Comme ça, c'est dit ! Akari est peut-être un peu OOC, mais bon, pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas le droit d'avoir des doutes, elle aussi ?

* * *

><p>Akari était une femme forte. Elle était de celle qui désirait une victoire totale sur la vie. Elle ne se contentait pas de ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds ; c'est elle qui marchait sur ceux des autres. Son entourage pouvait en témoigner, Akari était une femme effrayante, ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle connaissait les petits secrets honteux de la plupart d'entre eux. Néanmoins, la shaman restait humaine, ce que tous oubliaient un peu plus que nécessaire, avec ses joies, ses déceptions. Et ses doutes, marqués au fer rouge sur son âme. Elle réussissait à les oublier à la plupart du temps, mais il y avait de ces moments où l'on se sent seul quoiqu'on fasse. Pour Akari, le mariage de Kyo, qu'elle avait toujours aimé, et de Yuya, une amie envers qui elle se surprenait à ressentir une jalousie féroce, était un de ces moments. Alors, elle resta assise sur sa chaise pendant toute la soirée, le cœur douloureux.<p>

« Akari-chan ? »

Elle ne sourit même pas à Yukimura, qui venait de s'approprier la chaise d'à côté. Compatissant, ce dernier lui tendit une bouteille de saké. Elle l'accepta sans sourire, et s'en offrit une gorgée. Puis une autre. Jusqu'à se vider toute la bouteille, laissant sa langue, enfin, se délier…

« Les gens n'arrivent même pas à savoir si je suis un homme ou une femme… » Sanglota-t-elle, étalée de tout son long sur la table et la belle nappe blanche.

« Ca n'as aucune importance pour moi. »

« …je suis violente… »

« Je n'aimerai pas passer ma vie avec quelqu'un de mou. »

« …j'ai les cheveux roses… »

« Une très jolie couleur en passant. »

« …j'apporte beaucoup trop d'importance à l'apparence… »

« Et tu es très jolie, c'est réussi. »

« …je fais partie des 4 sacrés du ciel et tout le monde a peur de moi … »

« C'est excitant. »

« …je suis une véritable commère… »

« Tu as de la conversation, nuance. »

« …j'ai un emploi du temps très chargé avec tous ces Mibu à sauver… »

« Moi aussi, j'ai un pays à concquérir... »

« …et l'alcool triste… »

« Je suis assez joyeux pour deux. »

Akari poussa un profond soupir, et leva au ciel son regard dans un effet dramatique.

« Quel homme serait-il donc assez fou pour vouloir m'épouser ? »

Elle n'aperçut pas le sourire malicieux de Yukimura, lorsqu'il l'entoura de ses bras, mais sentit quelque chose changer dans l'atmosphère. Quelque chose…de plus doux que d'habitude.

« Moi. »


	3. Demande AkiraTokito

**Titre :** Demande

**Auteur :** I Can Talk

**Genre **: Romance

**Couple :** Akira X Tokito majoritairement. Et pour ceux qui se le demandent, je crois que je n'ai pas précisé, Shinrei est en couple avec Saisei.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages, patati patata, ne m'appartient –malheureusement- pas.

**Note :** Je n'en suis pas très fière, mais j'avais la flemme de le retravailler. Oyé oyé, venez donc suivre ici les péripéties d'Akira, qui a bien du mal à comprendre pourquoi il a des amis pareils (parfois).

* * *

><p>« J'aurais préféré une tenue plus…sexy… »<p>

« Kyo ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, la tenue de Yuya était parfaite ! Vous étiez si bien assortis, c'était vraiment un mariage magnifique ! ~ 3 »

Alerte, Alerte. Malgré ses pensées quelque peu embrouillées par l'alcool, Akira sentit aussitôt le danger. La soirée idyllique entre potes allait bientôt se changer en cauchemar. Ils approchaient dangereusement du sujet tabou, du terrain miné, de sa plus grande honte : M.A.R.I.A.G.E. Mariage. Il tenta aussitôt de se lever, prétextant d'une voix maladroite qu'il allait devoir rentrer, que Tokito allait s'inquiéter, qu'il avait la litière du chat à changer, et comprit aussitôt son erreur. En un instant, tous les regards se fixèrent sur lui. Kyo, Bontenmaru, Luciole, Yukimura, Tigre Rouge, même Shinrei, lui souriaient dangereusement. Oups. Le colosse du groupe l'attrapa par l'épaule, le forçant à s'asseoir, et Akira déglutit. Quel imbécile il faisait !

« Alors Akira, c'est pour quand ? » Interrogea vicieusement Yukimura.

« Je… je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Se défila-t-il, une goutte de sueur coulant le long de sa tempe.

« Je crois qu'il voulait dire, plus exactement, quand est-ce que tu comptes, **ENFIN**, demander ma cousine en mariage ? » Reprit Shinrei, qui, quand il avait bu, devenait un véritable sadique.

Akira grimaça. Et voilà, la question, THE question, avait été posé, les fauves étaient lâchés. Il baissa la tête, se mordant la joue. Sa main droite glissa dans la poche de sa veste, effleura l'anneau qui s'y trouvait du bout des doigts. Cela faisait un an qu'il se trimballait cette fichue bague. Un an, et pendant un an, il n'avait pas été fichu de rassembler tout son courage pour poster la question fatidique à Tokito. Il ne savait même pas ce qui le retenait. Après tout, ils s'aimaient, et cela faisait déjà quelques années qu'ils étaient ensemble…

« Akira a peur. » Fit remarquer stoïquement Luciole.

« Non ! »

Bonten éclata de rire, alors que le plus jeune du groupe piquait un fard.

« Akira a les pétoches que Tokito le quitte ! » Se mit-il à chantonner.

« C'est faux ! »

« Eh, Akira, défends un peu ton honneur d'homme. » Railla Kyo.

« Si tu veux, je peux t'aider à écrire un discours. » Se moqua gentiment Tigre.

« Toi, écrire un discours, tu rêves ! Et puis Tokito n'en veut pas de discours, c'est une femme d'action ! » Beugla Shinrei en secouant sa bouteille de saké dans tous les sens.

Akira leva les yeux au ciel. Mon dieu.

« Alors, Aki… »

« STOP ! »

Tous se turent, surpris. Le concerné prit une inspiration.

« Fermez-la. Yukimura, Luciole, c'est facile pour vous, vous enchaînez les aventures d'un soir et n'avez jamais eu de relations sérieuses. Bonten, t'es encore puceau, alors va faire la morale à quelqu'un d'autre. Kyo, tu fais le dur mais en vrai, tout le monde sait que la raison pour laquelle tu as demandé Yuya en mariage, c'est qu'elle t'avait menacé de te quitter si tu ne le faisais pas dans les prochaines 24H. Tigre, toi, c'est ton père qui a quasiment posé la question à ta place. Le seul qui est en bonne position pour se moquer, c'est Shinrei, et je n'accepterai aucune remarque d'un homme bourré ! Donc, au revoir. »

Il se leva, et se dirigea d'un bon pas vers la sortie. Mais, la main sur la poignée, il hésita, et finit par se retourner vers ses amis.

« Et…j'attends le bon moment, c'est tout. »

Après quoi il s'en alla, la gorge nouée. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé en bas de l'immeuble, Shinrei le rejoignit, essoufflé d'avoir couru.

« Akira ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Je voulais juste te dire… Il n'y as pas de bon ou de mauvais moment…C'est toi qui le transforme. »

Puis il lui sourit, avant de tourner les talons. Perplexe, Akira rejoignit son chez-lui en marchant, et ne cessa, tous le long du trajet, de caresser l'anneau dans sa poche. Il y pensait tellement, qu'il se rendit à peine compte que, lorsqu'il se glissa dans son lit, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller sa chère et tendre, il l'avait encore dans la main. Quand il s'en aperçut, il rougit et s'apprêta à le glisser sous son oreiller. Avant de suspendre son geste en sentant un bras possessif entouré sa taille.

« Tokito ? »

Le silence lui fit écho.

« Tu ne dormais pas ? »

« Non, crétin. » Grogna-t-elle, en entrouvrant un oeil.

Il déglutit. 'Il n'y a pas de bon ou de mauvais moment. C'est toi qui le transforme.' Lui souffla la voix de Shinrei. Il comprit enfin le sens de ses paroles. Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, à penser chaque jour à lui faire sa demande, mais à rester silencieux. Il savait que cela lui faisait du mal, qu'elle se posait des questions. S'il n'y arrivait pas, c'est qu'elle méritait mieux que lui. Akira prit une grande inspiration, et sa main tâtonna sur la table de chevet un instant pour trouver l'interrupteur de la lampe. Une fois allumée, il se redressa, sentant sa compagne se tendre.

« Akira, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Chuchota-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

Son cœur loupa un battement quand elle aperçut l'anneau scintillant à la lumière.

« Tokito, veux-tu m'épouser ? »


	4. Vengeance KyoYuya

**Titre :** Vengeance

**Auteur :** I Can Talk

**Genre **: Romance, Drama

**Couple :** KyoXYuya

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, encore une fois.

**Note : **Disons que là, j'ai un peu extrapolé…la faute à Quentin Tarantino ! Mais une Yuya en BlackMamba…why not ?

Et merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont laissée, et laisseront, une ch'tite review, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir =D

* * *

><p>Yuya dégaina d'un geste vif, laissa courir un regard affectif le long de la lame usée. Elle posa le katana avec précaution sur le comptoir, et interrogea la personne devant elle, mue par une légère anxiété.<p>

« Alors, vous pourrez le réparer ? »

Le regard du vieil homme se voila, alors qu'il fixait le Tenrô. Cela avait dû être un magnifique et effrayant katana lors de ces années de gloire, mais à présent, la lame était émoussée. Néanmoins, il pouvait presque voir le sang qui le recouvrait, et l'avait recouvert des innombrables fois. Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et il s'aperçut avec effroi que c'était de l'excitation. Cela faisait bien longtemps que son âme de forgeron ne s'était pas éveillée ainsi.

« Un véritable Muramasa…Ce sera difficile. » Murmura-t-il finalement, fasciné, retenant les questions sur l'origine du katana qui lui brûlaient la langue. « Ne préférez-vous pas acheter un nouveau sabre ? »

Le regard de la jeune femme devant lui se durcit, et il comprit qu'il était inutile de négocier. Cette femme avait vécu des choses, des choses injustes, et il sentait son âme réclamer vengeance, en écho à celle du Tenrô.

« J'éprouve un grand attachement envers cette arme. Cela ne sera pas possible. Je vous demande juste de la réparer…J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. »

Le vieux opina distraitement. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir à quel point le sabre et la jeune femme s'appréciait. Elle le couvait du regard, comme un enfant, et ce dernier le lui rendait bien. Il rit intérieurement de ses pensées. N'importe qui qui aurait entendu de telles choses l'aurait pris pour un fou. D'ailleurs, il l'était sûrement un peu, pour penser à un katana en ces termes. Il devait avouer qu'il avait réellement envie de le réparer, de lui rendre sa gloire d'antan. Un sabre muramasa, tout de même ! Néanmoins, une question demeurait.

« Mlle… »

« Shiina. Yuya Shiina. »

« Mlle Shiina, que comptez-vous faire avec ce katana ? J'imagine qu'il ne vous sert pas de décoration…»

Un léger plissa les lèvres de la si belle blonde devant lui, et il s'en sentit attristée, éprouvant de la compassion sans même connaître les épreuves qu'elle avait dû endurer. Bien qu'il ait juré de plus jamais créer, ou même de réparer, des lames destinées à tuer, il savait qu'il avait déjà perdu ce combat ci. Il ferait tout pour rendre le sourire à cette personne.

« J'ai des comptes à régler. »

Oui, elle avait des comptes à régler. Ce sabre… Elle avait aimé l'homme qui le portait. Elle avait aimé Kyo, et même si Akira l'avait prévenu qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de la mauvaise personne, ça n'avait pas d'importance à l'époque. Quand le brun l'avait demandé en mariage, c'était juste un rêve qui se réalisait. Son conte de fée à elle, avec son prince charmant. Kyo n'était peut-être pas parfait, mais elle l'aimait, et il l'aimait. Alors c'était suffisant, peu lui importait son passé. Tous deux pensaient que c'était derrière lui. Cela avait été, sûrement, leur plus grave erreur. Elle se rapellait encore de la haine sur son visage, de cette lueur dans ses yeux rouges, lorsqu'il l'avait torturée sous ses yeux. Sa propre robe de mariée devenue rouge sang.

« Mlle… »

Elle releva la tête, et sursauta en s'apercevant que le vieil homme lui tendait un mouchoir. Embarrassée, elle s'en saisit, d'une main écorchée et pleine de cicatrices révélatrices d'un entraînement intensif, et essuya les larmes, traîtresses, qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

« Merci. » Chuchota-t-elle.

Puis elle descendit du tabouret. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'en aller, le forgeron l'interpella.

« Mlle ! Vous ne pourrez pas tuer tous les Mibu à vous seule…Ils sont forts, et exceptionnellement nombreux. Je ne voudrais pas vous… »

Elle eut un léger sourire. Ainsi il avait deviné. Elle secoua la tête.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je n'ai pas fait l'erreur de rester seule. C'est ma vengeance, mais je peux en partager un petit morceau…Prenez bien soin de ce sabre, j'y tiens plus qu'à ma propre vie. Je reviendrais dans un mois. »

C'est alors qu'il les aperçut. Un jeune homme blond, aveugle, avec l'expression des jeunes enfants perdus et en colère. Un autre, blond également, fixant le ciel d'un air absent, mais dont les poings serrés ne trompait pas. A ses côtés, un homme aux longs cheveux blancs avait la tête baissée et le regard coupable. Une magnifique femme aux cheveux roses, un géant à l'allure d'animal. Un bel homme aux cheveux mi-long, accompagné d'un étrangle adolescent à l'air renfrogné. Enfin, un garçon possédant un bandana tigré, qui se précipita sur la blonde qui sortait. Le vieil homme se sentit soulagé. Non, cette enfant n'était pas seule. Il tourna les talons, le katana à la main, prêt à y mettre tout son cœur. Lui-même avait quelques rancunes contre les Mibu, et il était honoré de participer, si infiniment soit-il, à cette vengeance. Peut-être pourrait-elle changer les choses... La mariée bafouée allait retrouver son honneur, qu'importe pour cela si elle devait verser le sang de ses mains vierges.


End file.
